


See through you

by No2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: Shiros first experience with Sendak after they find him wounded on an offbeat planet.





	1. At first

**Author's Note:**

> Please note!!!  
> I am dyslexic, my grammar may be off, and other issues. I tried my best to edit this myself but there will be mistakes I am sorry.
> 
> Please still enjoy it!

In the month that followed finding Sendak in a gladiator ring being forced to fight for failing lord zarkon, Sendak was finally able to walk the castle of lions without being in chains.

After saving prisoners being made to fight to the death in a galra fighting ring on an offbeat planet they discovered Sendak. Sendak was chained into his cell on the planet the size of an asteroid, waiting for his own fight. The galras tech arm was missing, even the glowing tech eye was gone now, exposing the long jagged scar over his eye. The galra was not in good shape, it was obvious he had been fighting non stop for a long while. A few scars littered his limbs with dried blood along many fresh wounds. His light fur was dirty and matted. No one had been treating his wounds or giving him any water to clean with. Plus with only one arm, it was hard to do it himself.

When the paladins found him they where speechless. Surprised that zarkon would condemn one of his most trusted commanders to die this way. Sendak had noted it as well. He offered to help them, in any way he could. Something had changed in him. He didn't mind being kept in chains as they flew him back to the ship. He never spoke unless spoken too. His teeth never bared. 

Long hours pursued speaking with him and the team. Deciding what to do with him. Allura was the most against it. Her hatred for the galras inamit to everyone. In the end it was Coran who reminded her of her fathers belief to give those who wish to prove themselves, a second chance. Still she wasent setting him free on the ship. At first Sendak was to be chained at all times. His legs and his one arm chained to his side. He was only taken out of his room once a day to talk battle plans and give his information on the galra empire. Every night his room was locked from the outside. His room was the only one on that side of the castle. Keeping him away from everyone else.

Shiro who knew Sendak the best was surprised to see him so different. He was struggling a lot knowing of sendaks presence on the ship everyday.  
Pidge was the first to trust Sendak completely. Which honestly surprised everyone even Sendak. When Sendak was finally allowed to eat with them (legs still chained) pidge was the only one who would sit near him. She didn't really talk much to him. The first time she even spoke to him was surprising. Pidge, the shortest in the team walked right up to Sendak. Being feet below him he bent his head down to look at her. Her intimidating face scowled at him and she pointed her finger at him and exclaimed loudly "I'm not scared of you!" Shiro wanted to laugh at the conversation. The fight in her was strong. Sendak nodded at her.

After her was Keith. Keith was mostly interested in Sendak because he was galra. Keith didn't have anyone to talk to about it. It was clear that Keith wanted to learn everything he could about being galra. He always lingered around Sendak but never spoke to him. Sendak noticed it of course. But Keith never did speak up. Eventually he would get frustrated at himself and leave the room, repeating the same thing the next day pacing whenever Sendak was around.

Lance and hunk didn't know how to feel about him. Lance didn't want to like him because allura hated him. But at the same time their teammate pidge had accept him. When Sendak was finally able to roam the castle lance and hunk decided to follow him.  
It was lances idea of course. After lunch they decided to follow him. Sendak of course noticed and knew they would follow him. He said nothing about it the first 2 days. By the 3rd day lance and hunk came crashing from the top of the training room having broken their spying spot. Sendak was training, trying to get better with one arm. After they fell into the room Sendak offered to help them train. Teaching them more ways of fighting instead of just shooting a gun. Without noticing it lance and hunk were smiling by the end of the day. Excited about new techniques they had learned while awkwardly practicing with themselves.

Coran would often talk to Sendak. Now excited to be able to use some old galra jokes. He would tell joke after joke determined to make Sendak laugh or even smile. It never worked but Coran continued to do so everyday. 

Shiros first notable experience with the new Sendak was right after he arrived on the ship. After deciding to let Sendak stay he needed help with his wounds. Shiro volunteered, not wanting any of his crew mates near him. 

He took Sendak to his room on the opposite side of the castle. The couridors where long and lonely. Sendak stayed quiet the whole way. He didn't know how to feel about sendaks quietness. Shiro remembered Sendak from the fighting pits. His face hard to forget from the way his eyes would bore holes into him as he watched Shiro fight. It was different from the rest, a ginuine look of...interest was the best word shiro could think of. At least compared to the rest of the blood thirsty audience. Sendak was different from them, it was as if he was truly seeing something inside shiro that even shiro didn't know of.

His memory buzzed. He felt like he could remember Sendak a few more times. Memories popping up but fading away before he could make anything out from it. He still hadent fully regained his memory from his time in zarkons hands. Maybe.. maybe Sendak could tell him something if they were really going to keep him here.

His thoughts were interrupted as they made it to the barrack that Sendak would be staying it. Rather far from anything at all. The door opened with shiros hand, a small click and hiss from the door and a small room appeared. Only a bed, table and room to the bathroom was in here. All grey and dark, sorta depressing he thought. Sendak moved away from shiro to the bed. He sat down and a long huff escaped his breath. Silence followed and shiro finally decided to speak up.

"I have to clean your wounds." He tried. He couldent unchain him to let the galra do it himself. Allura wasent taking any risks. At first she just wanted to leave his wounds untended to but decided otherwise. Still the chains had to stay on and maybe it didn't matter seeing as Sendak could not reach the wounds on his back anyways.  
Silence.

He didn't want to push it. He didn't really want to help sendak clean his wounds anyways. He still felt resentment.  
"I don't have to help you." He tried again.  
Sendaks ears twitched. A lot of emotion was pouring out of the unmoving body.  
"You can proceed." He barely heard. Surprisingly he actually felt relieved prior to his previous thought of not wanting to help. He shook the thoughts away.

Each barrak has a fully stocked medical kit. Makes sense seeing as the castle is actually a battle ship. Shiro spent almost 20 minutes preparing everything to help sendaks wounds, leaving Sendak sitting on the bed. He brought in a bowl of hot water, rags and the medical kit. He rolled up his sleeves after laying everything down on the table near the bed. He paused awkwardly not sure what to do next. 

Thankfully Sendak simply turned around and pulled off his battered shirt that hardly concealed the large bloody marks behind it. Shiros was in secret awe seeing the galras back. He already had many healed scars from battles past, from his shoulder crossing down to his lower back. The fur never growing back in and leaving a pale purple skin. It was strangely beautiful like a piece of artwork.

Then there were the fresh marks. Longer and thicker than most of the scars. The gashes had started to clot and small ones were scabbing while others looked infected and irritated. It was hard to decide where to start, all the fresh wounds needed attention. He started at the top of sendaks back. When the wet cloth rubbed against Sendak making the first contact, Sendak flinched. Shiro pulled away and already red blood stuck on the rag. It would be a long process. Many fresh scaps reopened while shiro worked. They were fragile. 

Nonetheless they needed to be clean. Sendak never moved again while shiro worked down his back, washing blood off and cleaning the open irritated tissue. The only movement Sendak made was his breathing. He inhaled low and deep much longer breaths than a human or altean. He came to a conclusion that galra must have larger lungs to be able to breath like that. When he inhaled his upper body would raise slowly and every exhale had him sinking back down.  
When he started on sendaks side he glanced just for a second at the large galras face. Sendak had his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown from discomfort possibly. Shiro looked away feeling a little too intimate just by looking at his face.

The majority of sendaks wounds where on the back of his left side. The missing arm leaving his side vulnerable to attacks, an obvious weak point where aliens took advantage of in their forced battles. Still, even with one arm and one eye, sendak was alive. Strength poured from his essence, a body that's meant to fight. Strong muscles and a slender waist. Speed and agility everything you need to fight to survive packed in this one imposing body. But most of all was this galras will. 

Shiro finished working on his back. A sudden worry shot through him. Sendak also had a large wound over his chest. A place even closer to Sendak, much outside of shiros comfort zone. Well he was already uncomfortable he thought.

"I finished your back." Shiro said hoping Sendak would get the hint to turn around without him having to voice it. Sendaks shoulders rolled and he turned around slowly facing Shiro. He looked up at him.  
Silence passed between them.

"I can do it." Sendak said low. He reached his hand out for the wet cloth. His clawed hand didn't come up far, the chain rattling and bringing his hand back down. Sendak grunted in annoyance.  
Silence again.

"It..it's ok I can do it." Shiro lifted the cloth stepping closer. But Sendak snarled backing up. Shiro flinched at his raised voice and frowned at Sendak.

"No." Sendak said. Looking away from him and towards the floor. Shiro couldn't fully see the expression on his face. He looked... uncomfortable. Nonetheless the wound had to be clean or it would get infected.

"It needs to be cleaned." He protested. He could feel a long stand off coming his way. Sendak remained silent. His face scowling so hard Shiro thought it would stay that way forever. Shiro sat down in front of him. Making sure he was in sendaks line of sight no matter how hard the galra tried to avoid looking at him. It was shiros turn to be intimidating. He crossed his arms against his chest. His own face coming into a slight scowl and he sighed deeply. 

Still Sendak refused to look at him and refused to speak. His face so consentrated on whatever he was rapidly thinking of in his mind. Sendak seemed to be torn about something. Sighing yet again Shiro gave him some time. Letting whatever inner conflict resolve within this angry galra. 

Minutes pasted and neither moved an inch from there spot until finally Shiro leaned forward. Sendak budged just a bit, his yellow eye focused on the human. Shiro slowly moved his hand forward, still holding the cleaning cloth in his hands.

"Let me help." Not so much an offer but a demand.  
Sendak bristled. His large form leaning backwards fully facing Shiro now.  
Curiosity picked at Shiro. Why was Sendak so against him cleaning the wound on his chest as apossed to the wounds on his back? I mean Shiro could think of many reasons why he himself was uncomfortable at the aspect of getting closer into the galras personal space. It was too intimate to be that close, too...  
Oh  
Ohh.  
Sendak was uncomfortable for the same reason. He had never seen galra being close to one another. Always giving each other space and never getting intimate. Only gruff and rough words being past between each other, never touches, never something gentle. Sendak was more uncomfortable than Shiro was. 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. He was ready for this exchange to be over. It had been a long day and they were already late into the night. The thought of his warm bed lead shiro to take the first step.

"I'm going to clean the wound." He declared and stepped into sendaks space. His legs between sendaks.  
Sendak barred his teeth. But he didn't push Shiro away, didn't yell at him or attempt to hurt him.  
"Don't." Was all Shiro said.  
Sendak let him.

The wet cloth was pressed gently against sendaks chest and he flinched at the contact. Shiro was standing between sendaks legs and tried to focus on cleaning the very irritated wound. The cloth dragged away the dried blood slowly. Seeming this time to take forever compared to when he did his back. Sendak remained still. Refusing again to look Shiro in the eyes. But he thought he noticed sendak glance over his body once or twice. 

When the dried blood was gone Shiro placed it down and lifted his bare hands to sendaks chest to pick the fur away from the wound. Sendak jolted when shiros fingers touched him.  
"Sorry." He said looking at Sendak. He picked the fur away as fast as he could and he could have swore he heard some kind of rumbling within sendaks chest as his fingers continued to glide and brush over sendaks chest. 

When he finished with that he lifted a cold medicated cream up from the counter. The same cream he used on sendaks back. His fingers dipped into it and he traced the cream with his fingers up the open wound leaving a thick layer to help heal it.  
Sendak now looked away. His gaze on the wall. It was then that Shiro noticed sendaks breathing again. But instead of the long breaths from before his breathing has quickened. Still he noted, not faster than a humans.

Shiro finished and cleaned up. He wrapped all the wounds to keep germs away, then cleaned up all the supplies. Sendak remained seated on the bed. Never moving from his position but ears twitched and followed shiros movements within the small grey room. 

Shiro made for the door. Looking back at Sendak and the galra still wouldn't look up. He sighed and opened the door ready to leave.

"Thank you." He heard the galra mumble. Shiro turned back and saw Sendak looking straight at him. Sendak looked much better already just by having the wounds patched up and fur around them cleaned.  
"Your welcome."

Despite all the blood he handled that day, his dreams were soft and warm.


	2. Something other than hatred

Morning had come, the lights in the castle slowly raising to a stronger glow that replaced sunlight. Every morning Shiro missed the sun after being awaken to a fake attempt by the castle. Still he did appreciate that the castle would imitate the earths cycle around the sun. He remembers a little from his time on the galra ship. The hallways always a constant red glow. He could never tell the time, never sleep right, always delirious and confused. His time aboard the Galra ship made him forgot how important day and night cycles are to humans as his nightmares often bared the constant red glow of lights.

He shook his head. Don't think about that he thought to himself taking a slow deep breath. It's in the past.

But now a part of his unwanted past was aboard this ship. A reminder to his time as a prisoner, a presence from his dark time that he can't seem to remember no matter how hard and long he thought about it. It was extremely discomforting. He didn't know what to feel, what to say to his team. They looked to him for guidance and comfort, but this wasn't something he could bring relief to the young ears who wanted to hear it so desperately. This was something else.

This was Sendak. Forget the Galra part, this was an ex commander of the Galra empire. Someone they had fought even. And such unparalleled strength for a being with one arm and one eye. Someone who was in Shiros unconscious past. Shiro could offer no real comfort, not this time. Only a few unconfident words said in passing. And that wouldn't make anyone feel better. With Alluras obvious hatred and Shiros wavering confidence, it had come to Coran to be the confident one, especially for the nervous young paladins.

It was strange to see the other half of the Alteans response. Allura was angry with tension making her body stiff all day. She had gotten curt and blunt, her eyes tired and obvious to everyone, from not sleeping well. But then there was Coran. He wasn't nervous, wasn't mad. While he wasn't quite as chipper as usual, a new emotion taking his expression. He was somber.

Shiro came to a heartbreaking realization one day after seeing Coran leave sendaks room. Coran was the only one who could fully remember the alliance the Alteans and Galra had over 10,000 years ago. Allura was too young to fully remember it. Corans entire life was revolved around Alteans and the Galra. He trusted them, he loved them, he was friends with them. They were apart of his life just as much as the Alteans had been.

The war that began must have been terribly sad for him. Who knows how many of Corans friends betrayed him or stuck with him. Then after 10,000 years to wake up to his whole species dead and his planet destroyed, to know there were still Galra, the other half of his life still out there, but waring against them.

Coran must have hoped for something, anything in this one galra abored their ship. For friendship and peace as it once was.  
Shiro now understood why Coran was at least trying with Sendak.

Shiro sighed wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He finally finished this training mode that he had been working on for a few days. He came to the training room in hopes of distraction. Currently he couldn't seem to beat the fighting bot no matter how many different ways he came at it. This morning however, the day after Sendak arrived, Shiro was finally able to beat the fighting bot. He assumed it was all his frustration letting out which was the whole reason he was here this early in the morning. To release the tension within him that had been welding up.

"Shiro?"

He flinched and turned around, he was so focused he didn't notice Keith was right behind him now and looking rather worried.

"Ah yeah what's up?" He breathed out. Huffing hard from the work out.  
Keith looked up at him his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Are you feeling ok? I kept calling out to you and you didn't seem to notice.." he looked hesitant to approach where Shiro had just been fighting.

Oh

"Did you?"   
Keith nodded back at him. And Shiro sighed again.

"Sorry Keith, I was just focused on fighting this bot." He paused. "I finally beat this level." He added.  
Keith's face lit up

"Really? That's awesome Shiro, I can't get passed level 4." Keith let out a rare smile at him.

Shiro smiled back, Keith got distracted and they talked about techniques, noting that they had to fight the altean bot and galra sentries very differently. It was a good conversation to block out shiros recent anxiety. Sadly the anxiety soon returned when Coran entered and asked Shiro to check on Sendaks wounds later in the day. Shiro had avoided doing it that morning, getting Coran to do so instead, pretending he had something else to do instead of admitting his discomfort.

If Keith noticed shiros fallen face or not he said nothing and went to start training with the bot on level four.

The walk to Sendaks room was long. So far the hallway lights where turned off and only came on when Shiro approached. With every step a click of a light within the next long wall panel lit up illuminating his path. He knows they put Sendak far away from everyone else as a safety and comfort measure but the long walk down a part of the castle where only one person stayed, was very Erie.

~

Sendak remembers the tallest Terran. His appearance had drastically changed from when he first met him as a prisoner on his ship but it was the same Terran. He had looked so small and weak before. Eyes that showed too much kindness, weakness, now had a hint of dark deep within. Those eyes are too easy to read. The pupils giving away his gaze and location. A evolutionary flaw he presumed.

A deep red scar now burned across the terrans strong face, dipping into his fragile skin, a tuff of his hair above his eyes had turned white from shock and traumatic experiences. Then the most noticeable, his missing arm replaced with a cold galra technology prosthetic. But what surprised Sendak the most wasn't the drastic appearance change, it was the terrans lack of memory of the very events that had change him so much.  
It appeared Shiro did not remember Him. Sendak had waited for Shiro to lash out at him.

He knew it was a punishment to not be able to use the Altean healing pods, to let his body slowly and painfully heal itself with time instead of instantly and painlessly as most preferred. But the pain did not bother him. It never really did, he was use to pain as constant as it was within his life of fighting and broken words. No the punishment was not what the young Altean princess had intended it to be. It was Takashi Shirogane.

He remembered Shiros kindness to him, getting so close and cleaning his dirty wounds so gently is what pained Sendak. Not the burn of the salve or the ache of his bones and bruises. but the kind fingers that touched him so carefully, so gently. It stung within him. Made him want to growl and yell at something, anything but the Terran. He wanted to stop. Wanted the pain inside his chest that he couldent pinpoint as to why it hurt, to stop. Every time Shiro rubbed the wet cloth against him or when his warm fingers lingered over his torn up fur he felt the pain inside him worsen.

Even after the human left and Sendak sat in the empty room for hours upon hours by himself, the pain within him was still present. Though slight in its strength. It wasn't until the door opened once more quite some time later that the pain left all together. Still it's memory lingered within him.

He didn't see the Terran for another day or two. Only the loud Alteab came by to his room. He couldent leave his room yet. He didn't expect too anyways it was too soon for that. And currently he didn't want to leave. Sendak would never admit it, but he was scared of the tall Terran. Not because of the deadly strength within him, but the kindness he shared. Sendak would rather fight a 15 foot tall klanmüirl than be alone with Shiro again. Fighting was easy, this human was not.

The hiss of the door drew Sendaks attention up. The quietness of the room had Sendak in an almost meditate like state and he eyed the door slowly wondering who had decided to enter his room. As the door came to a close the tall human walked in. His face was stern, set in a leader like expression full of confidence and knowledge.

But Shiro couldent fool him. His eyes gave away everything. They where apprehensive and anxiously looking his way. He probably hid the obvious exhaustion within his eyes easily from the other humans. But Sendak knew, and he knew it was him who has caused it all.

An awkward silence weighed down the room, shiros eyes eventually settled on Sendaks patched up wounds while Sendak looked straight into Shiros face.

"You have issue with me." Sendak spoke grabbing at shiros attention. He was rewarded when Shiros eyes darted at his. Now this time instead of exhaustion they looked feral.

"Issue?" He breathed. Sendak watched his smooth lips part to a bated breath and his eyes darting around the room as if trying to escape. He watched the humans eyebrows furrow as new emotion swept across his face. It was interesting to see the way his jaw locked and unlocked, his throat tightening and lips forming into something that resembled a pout a galra kit would make.

"Yes." Sendak replied. Wanting to point out how easily he could read his emotions but decided to hold his breath knowing it would upset Shiro more.

"Of course I have issue.." Shiro started confidently but ended hesitant. His body swayed in a mix of anger and slipping confidence. He stepped back and pulled himself up again. Shiros anxious mind latched onto the strongest emotion he currently had and used it to full his confidence in front of Sendak. Anger.

"You..you fought us. Tried to blow us up. Tried to hurt my teammates!" He staggered towards Sendak. "Ever since we found you again I haven't been able to rest. Your presence is driving me insane, I can't stay confident for my team! I can't be there for them.." he started to breath heavily, too fast. Sendak could hear shiros heartbeat fluttering and pounding. He was losing it.

"Shiro.." he started, wanting to calm him down. He didn't mean to cause Shiro to break down. He just wanted to get Shiro to talk to him. "Breath." He spoke. "Breathe deeply Shiro."

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me what to do I'm _fine_." He hissed. He stepped towards Sendak as if to prove he was in control even though his body wavered at the movement. Sendak wondered if getting closer to the thing (him at this moment) that was causing him to have a panic was really a good idea. He tried to sit farther back on the bed to give Shiro more space. It was a fruitless endeavor as the room was so small to begin with.

"Of all beings to tell me what to do..." Shiro began. "I am fine." He repeated staring at Sendak. He glanced to shiros shaking fists. He was obviously not fine.

"Okay." He tried.

"I'm fine!" Shiro declared again getting closer to Sendak and shaking harder at every step.

"Yes I was in the wrong." Sendak tried not to growl out. Trying really hard to snap Shiro out of this while not snapping himself.

"I can handle-" shiros right leg gave out and he began to tumble forward. Instinctively Sendak reached out to catch him but his chained arm and lack of his other arm made him unable to properly stabilize Shiro. Shiros hand gripped sendaks bicep and fell awkwardly into Sendak, half on the floor and half on Sendaks lap. Sendak flinched uncomfortably expecting Shiro to regain his footing and get off him.

Shiro didn't move. Sendak looked down at the human on him and noticed his shaking. Shiro was mumbling to himself and shaking hard, his panic has turned into a full blown attack. He couldent call for help, his arm was immobile and he couldn't use the castles communication systems. He also wasn't sure he wanted the paladins to see Shiro upset over Sendak.

"Shiro."

Nothing.

"Shiro breathe."

Still nothing.

He huffed. He lifted his chained arm as far as it could go and hovered over shiros flesh arm. He was hesitant to touch him. The sound of shiros heart beated through his ears. He placed his hand lightly on Shiro. Feeling warmth he hasent felt in a long time over the pads of his fingers. Shiros breathing hitched at the touch, but slowed significantly.

"Shiro." He tried again.

Shiro blinked hard a few times but his eyes were still unfocused.

"Breathe Shiro, you are safe."

He listened. His breaths drew in long and slow. He raised his hands up to his face and rubbed at it, then looking around at his surroundings until he looked at Sendak. He had brown eyes Sendak noted. At first he thought them to be black, but up close they were an interesting shade of brown.

Shiro looked at him for another brief moment until realizing his position. He pulled off Sendak and distanced himself from the galra. Sendaks eyes followed him and he dropped his hand back down, the warmth fading.Shiro had his back to him. It seemed he was pulling himself together.

"Shiro,"

"Stop."

Sendak frowned.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed o-"

"Stop." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose with his real hand.  
"I don't want to hear that from _you_."

Sendaks frown deepened.  
"Then what do you want from me. Why are you here." He let out, trying his best to keep his frustration out of his voice.

Remembering his original purpose of the visit Shiro turned around to once again face Sendak. He pointed awkwardly at him.  
"Your wounds. I need to check on them."

He didn't look down at his own batterd and beat up body. He knew they would heal fine.  
"My wounds are fine. The loud altean can check on my injuries, why are you here."

Not wanting to be questioned a second time Shiro replied with a question of his own.

"Why did you just help me?" He retorted. Eyeing him suspiciously

"What?" Sendak was surprised at the turn around.

He stepped closer again his legs still shaky and Sendak wanted to get him to leave and rest after having an episode but Shiro was determined for an answer and he knew Shiro wouldent leave until he got one.

"Galra are strong. You all pride that around. Even though your hurt and in chains I know you could have killed me just now. I was defenseless."

He was right in front of him now. His own mouth in such a deep scowl it was almost as if he was baring his own blunt teeth at him. Sendak finally broke their eye contact. He sighed and eyed the floor instead.

"I do not wish to hurt you Shiro." He almost whispered out.

"Don't lie to me Sendak." He spat at him. "You've hurt me once before I kno-"

"It's the truth!" Sendak roared and jerked up to his feet. He towered over Shiro and the human backed up in shock. His piercing golden eyes blaring down at him. Shiro swallowed roughly.

"I won't hurt you." He repeated.

Shiro looked up at him. For the first time since they found Sendak he looked truly genuine but also exhausted. Shiro was stuck for words. Anything and everything falling flat on his tongue as he searched the galras rough face. Any other emotion other than anger was difficult to read on Sendaks face. And for once Shiro felt like he finally saw something else. And it scared him. This wasn't the emotion he was expecting to find.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The longer he delayed speaking the stronger sendaks emotion became. He couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the way Sendak was looking at him. He knows he should have said something but instead he turned for the door, feeling sendaks gaze on his back the whole way out.

Even as the door shut and he was far down the hallway he could still feel Sendak against his back.

"Fuck." He thought allowing himself to curse.

 

Sendak watched Shiro walk out. _Say_ _something_. He thought. _Say_ _something_! But no words were spoken anymore from either of them and now he was alone in his cold room once again. Frustration filled his core and he felt great desire to let it all out. He spun to the small table in the empty room and sent it flying to the wall with a swift kick. It fell with a loud clang echoing almost within the room. He shut his eye and breathed deeply just as he had told Shiro moments ago.

_Fuck_.

 

Evening came and everyone started to gather for dinner. Shiro had avoided everyone the rest of the day. Today had been a day to rest after their long mission from the day before and Allura didn't want to push anyone too hard with Sendaks new presence on the ship. It was draining for everyone. He spent his time back in the training deck focusing on fighting instead of his mind. He was frustrated and embarrassed.

Hunk made dinner, he always did. Sometimes pidge would help and often Coran loitered around the kitchen as they did to secretly learn. Tonight was silent. Everybody wanted to say something but wanted someone else to start. Towards the end of the meal Lance finally gave in.

"So are we going to talk about the galra we have on board or just pretend he isn't here?" Everyone but Keith and shiro raised their heads.

"Yeah what's our plan with him?" Pidge asked to the group even though it was really directed towards Allura.

An awkward silence filled the room. Now Keith had looked up towards Allura waiting.  
Her eyes were closed, a deep scowl on her face made everyone uncomfortable.

"Princess.." Coran tried.

"He offered us information." She finally began looking up with determination now.   
"I do not wish for him to be the one to help us, but the information he could provide us could help us substantially." She looked around the room eyeing everyone.  
"Do you all agree?"

Everyone looked around at each other, mixed expressions and apprehensive looks were passed but in the end everyone agreed.

"We can at least try." Pidge said.

"Yeah if it doesn't work out we can just dump him on some planet!" Lance eagerly added and poorly mimicked a flying ship dumping something out of it with his hands.

Shiro watched the group discuss and come up with options but he stayed silent the whole time. Keith who was seated next to him kept glancing his way feeling that Shiro was upset. Thankfully Keith said nothing about Shiros discomfort to the rest of the group.

"All right then, Shiro?" Coran suddenly called his name. Shiro looked up surprised. He had completely blocked out the whole conversation around him absorbed within his own thoughts. Shoot he thought. This was an important conversation and he got distracted by trivial things that shouldn't be bothering him.

"Yes?"

"I believe that when you think it's ok, Sendak can come out and we will ask him some questions." Coran began, watching Shiro carefully.

"Do you think he's ready yet?" Everyone was looking at him now. Waiting for his approval. Was Sendak safe to be around? Then he could hear sendaks deep voice in the back of his head as clear as day.

_"I won't hurt you."_

His gut clenched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is reading! Sorry again for any mistakes.  
> I've decided I want to make this a longer story than I planned but it takes me a while to write. Please stick around!  
> Rating will go up in future

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second chapter, I'm just trying to think of where to go with this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading!
> 
> (Can you tell I struggle with "where" and "were")


End file.
